icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship – Division I
| second_other = | third_other = | count = 1 | games = 15 | goals = 111 | attendance = | scoring_leader = Liudmila Belyakova | points = 16 | mvp = | prevseason = 2010 | nextseason = 2012 }} The 2011 IIHF World Women's U18 Championship Division I tournament was played in Dmitrov, Russia, from 28 March to 3 April 2011.Division I Statistics The hosts Russia won the tournament and after a year they returned to the top division. There was no relegation per se; both France and Kazakhstan had to enter the qualification tournament for the 2012 Division I championship. Final standings Results All times are local (Moscow Time – UTC+04). | team2 = | score = 0–1 | periods = (0–1, 0–0, 0–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243901_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 150 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 5–0 | periods = (2–0, 1–0, 2–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243902_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 100 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 0–19 | periods = (0–5, 0–8, 0–6) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243903_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 2000 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0–5 | periods = (0–3, 0–2, 0–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243904_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 100 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 11–3 | periods = (5–2, 3–0, 3–1) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243905_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 100 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 6–1 | periods = (1–1, 2–0, 3–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243906_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 1000 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0–7 | periods = (0–1, 0–3, 0–3) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243907_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 100 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 1–2 | periods = (1–1, 0–1, 0–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243908_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 56 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 4–1 | periods = (2–0, 0–1, 2–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243909_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 1100 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} ---- | team2 = | score = 4–3 | periods = (1–1, 1–1, 2–1) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243910_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 60 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 4–3 | periods = (1–0, 1–1, 2–2) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243911_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 70 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 0–5 | periods = (0–2, 0–3, 0–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243912_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 1500 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} ---- | team2 = | score = 7–2 | periods = (3–0, 3–1, 1–1) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243913_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 65 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 5–2 | periods = (2–0, 1–0, 2–2) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243914_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 75 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} | team2 = | score = 10–0 | periods = (4–0, 3–0, 3–0) | reference = http://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/243/IHW243915_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = | attendance = 1850 | stadium = Arena, Dmitrov }} Scoring leaders List shows the top skaters sorted by points, then goals.Scoring leaders GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties In Minutes; POS = Position Leading goaltenders Only the top six goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played 40% of their team's minutes are included in this list.Leading goalkeepers TOI = Time On Ice (minutes:seconds); GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts References External links * IIHF.com Category:IIHF World Women's U18 Championship – Division I Category:2011 in hockey